


together we fall (but you fall apart)

by getlenatotherapy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Both are just dumb and horny, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Teasing, Top Kara Danvers, smashing canon apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getlenatotherapy/pseuds/getlenatotherapy
Summary: "Clearly, Lena hadn't the slightest idea of what she was doing to Kara. She reached up and pushed a loose strand of Kara's hair behind her ear and her hand lingered on the crook of Kara's neck for entirely too long. Her touch was light and Kara couldn't stop herself from thinking about what Lena's fingers would feel like in other places.ORWhen Kara and Lena's movie night heads in an unexpected direction, Kara really begins to wonder What Are Friends For.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, enjoy this.  
> hit me up on Tumblr if you want to see me obsess over Katie Mcgrath.  
> leave a comment or kudos of you liked this please! <3

Kara never understood the hype about mindfulness.

She struggled her whole life with being in control of her powers and the main advice she had always received was to be mindful. The bright lights flickering in and out invading Kara's vision the whole time and the noises drilling into her head did not leave much space for her to be calm.

Kara wasn't good at relaxing on a good day. Let alone a day where Lena Luthor was sitting in between her legs as they curled up together in the couch. Specifically to de-stress. De-stressed was the exact _opposite_ of what Kara was. Although, there was something calming about having her best friend close to her in times like this. Tough weeks on both women called for movie nights and the comfort of each other's friendship. As calming as Lena's proximity was for Kara's mind, that was _not_ the effect it had on Kara's body.

Kara lay on the couch with her legs apart, one was bent at the knee while the other one lay straight. Lena sat in between them with her back pressed up against Kara's front. Kara was finding it tough to pay any attention to the film with the other woman sitting between her legs. Despite her having already seen it before, she had no idea what was happening. She was too busy listening to Lena's heartbeat as it sped up at random times every ten minutes or so.  

Both women were wearing minimal clothes, much to Kara's dismay. Well, she wasn't going to lie and say she didn't enjoy seeing Lena in sleep shorts and an all too see-through loose top. When Lena walked out of the bathroom barely clothed looking shy and self-conscious, Kara felt her heart melt first and her eyes wander second. It wasn't the first time she had seen Lena's body with such a lack of clothes, but no matter how many times her eyes raked over Lena's body, her beauty continued to appall Kara. She didn't like to stare but there were too many things about Lena's body that she adored.

The evening started off innocent enough, but as the cold of the night settled in around them, the apartment started to get _cold._ And the effect the chilly air had on Lena's body was evident. Lena's nipples stiffened beneath her shirt. When Kara looked down and noticed, she felt the deep throb between her legs increase in intensity. It was getting hard to ignore.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter,_ Kara thought. She pulled her eyes away from Lena's chest and stared at the TV.

Lena had taken the liberty of choosing the film for the evening. Kara had to hold herself back from blushing when Lena pulled the DVD out of her bag. The thing was, Kara had seen it before. It was a fairly boring film, but there were some scenes halfway through that were... less than wholesome. What made the whole thing worse was it was focused around a lesbian couple. Watching a lesbian erotic movie while her not-so-friendly-best-friend cuddled up with her on the one small couch was _not_ a good help to Kara's sanity.

Kara didn't know how to suggest a different movie without having to explain to the other woman why she had seen a film that was almost half porn. _Lesbian_ porn. Lena didn't even know that Kara was gay herself, and she really didn't want to suffer through a conversation about why Kara looks at lesbian based films in her free time. But then again, Lena picked the movie so she wasn't one to talk. So, she didn't tell Lena she had seen it. She smiled when Lena mentioned the name and she pretended she had never even heard of it.

They were reaching the middle of the film and Kara just _knew_ that she wasn't going to be able to sit through the dirty scenes. Every so often Lena would shift her weight on top of her that caused a deep ache between Kara's legs. One particular time Kara's hips bucked up slightly on their own accord. Kara bit her lip and hoped Lena would pay no attention to it. She did. 

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, why?"

"You're..." Lena started, "incredibly restless."

"Not true," Kara mumbled.

"Don't lie, darling," Lena signed, turning her body to angle towards Kara's face. The quick movement forced the side of Lena's thigh into a _very_ awkward place for Kara, but Lena didn't seem to notice.

_Kara did._

A strong blush worked it's way up Kara's body and she restrained a whine from leaving her lips.

"What's up?" There was a look on Lena's face that was all too knowing, almost like she knew what she was doing to Kara. But she couldn't, could she? If she knew that her position was creating all sorts of sinful thoughts in Kara's head, surely she would move?

Clearly, Lena hadn't the slightest idea of what she was doing to Kara. She reached up and pushed a loose strand of Kara's hair behind her ear and her hand lingered on the crook of Kara's neck for entirely too long. Her touch was light and Kara couldn't stop herself from thinking about what Lena's fingers would feel like in _other places._

 _No. No definitely not. Now is not the time to think about stuff like that. Not when she's sitting between your legs_ , Kara thought.

Lena shifted again to face Kara properly and her leg brushed up harder against Kara's center. A tiny whimper escaped past her lips and Kara prayed Lena didn't hear it.

A smirk toyed at the edge of Lena's mouth, but she didn't say anything more.

How Kara was supposed to stay calm when her mind was racing with detailed thoughts about what she wanted Lena to do to her, she didn't know. Her heart was banging in her chest and she had never been more grateful that Lena didn't have super-hearing. There was no stopping the heat that spread around Kara's body at that stage. She just hoped Lena didn't notice. Then they could go back to watching the film. Innocently.

Lena murmured something under her breath that Kara didn't pick up. She heard it alright, but she couldn't understand the mumbles. Lena turned back around to face the TV and settled down again. Kara wrapped her arms around her and lay her head back on top of Lena's.

Kara tried her hardest to watch the film from that point on. The dreaded sex scenes came and Kara watched with rapt attention. Lena seemed to be paying as much attention to the women on the screen as Kara, which surprised her.

With both Lena angled dangerously close to Kara's center and the scene on TV, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't sit still and her eyes were wandering everywhere but at the women having sex on the TV.

"Are you turned on right now?" Lena asked suddenly, turning around to face Kara again.

"No! What– Lena–"

"I can tell when you lie, Kara. I was raised to be a sociopath first and a human second. I can read you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kara said. Her voice was higher than she allowed it to be and she knew she was giving herself away.

"You think I can't feel you moving your hips against me?" Lena husked. 

"I– I wasn't–" Kara stuttered.

"It's okay Kara. I'm not judging. I just want to know."

"Well, I'm not turned on." Even saying the words caused Kara's blush to spread lower in her body.

"Kara." Lena's voice was stern, a voice she rarely used with Kara. Her tone by itself was tearing Kara's restraint apart.

"So why do you keep grinding your hips against me?" Lena asked as she pushed her own hips down again between Kara's legs. Involuntary, Kara bucked her hips up again.

"I wasn't–" Kara started before she stopped herself. She knew it was a lie. She couldn't control it, it was like Lena was drawing it out of her on purpose. Like she _wanted_ Kara to do it. Her clit was throbbing, and she knew she couldn't deal with this much longer.

"You know, if you wanted me to fuck you, you should have just asked."

All the air was knocked out of Kara's lungs and she found it hard to speak.

"Lena!"

"Don't pretend you haven't thought of it."

Kara was silent. The truth was, she had. An embarrassing number of times. She vowed after each time it wouldn't happen again, but she always found her fingers tracing below her hipbones any time she thought of the other woman. Countless evenings passed with Kara spending long amounts of time in the bath, getting in to get clean, but coming out feeling much dirtier.

It felt invasive. They were friends. It was wrong to think of Lena in that way. Where her mind wanted at those times was a place she could never share with anyone.  
All it was was a fantasy. Nothing more than a fleeting moment of desire in Kara's most private moments. She didn't _really_ want to have sex with her friend. She wasn't into her like that. She wasn't. Kara would admit that Lena was a beautiful woman, hell, the slickness that was surely between her legs was evidence of that, but it was just pent up frustration.

The number of nights where Kara got off thinking about the other women was rapidly increasing in the past few weeks.

Instead of telling Lena all of this she shook her head and lied.

"I haven't thought about it. About you."

Lena hummed.

"Shame," she whispered. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Kara was stunned. There was no way Lena meant what she was saying. She was straight. Painfully so. Or so Kara thought.

"I've thought about you," Lena began. "I think of you when I come."

Kara had enough. She couldn't listen to this. There was no way she was going to be able to sit there and watch the other women undress what little clothes she had on with her eyes. Her heart was hammering and she could feel it all over her body.

_Everywhere._

It wasn't ignorable and was only increasing in intensity as the moments passed.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want," Lena said. Her voice was husky and the last little thread of composure that was left in Kara shattered.

Using her speed Kara reached out and lifted Lena up and placed her on her back in one swift movement, with Kara hovered above her. Her arms were locked on either side of Lena's head with her hair falling down framing her face. She held herself up over Lena's body, not touching her. There was nothing more she wanted than to feel Lena's body underneath her, but she didn't want to push her.

Their faces were mere inches apart. Kara balanced herself carefully on top of Lena but all she wanted was _pressure_. She wanted Lena's body against her own, everywhere, she wanted to mold them into one being.

The teasing from the other woman had stopped. There was silence between the two, except for the ragged breathing coming from both of them.

Kara's eyes were focused on Lena's lips. She tried, she so desperately tried to tear her eyes away and think of some smart retort to hit back with but nothing is coming, nothing at all and the only thing she could think of is how much she wanted to absolutely destroy the woman underneath her.

After long, painful moments Lena gathers herself enough to form words, but Kara is left far behind her. The look of utter shock is wiped off Lena's face and replaced with cockiness.

"I knew you were a fucking top," She growled. Her voice was low and gravely and it was the single most erotic thing Kara had ever heard.

_She'd show her just how much of a top she could be._

"For someone so smug, you sure were quiet when I was on top of you."

"You still are."

As if she had to remind her. Kara still hadn't lowered herself properly down onto Lena's body. As if Lena could read Kara's mind, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Kara's waist and pulled her hips hard against her. Kara let out a distinctly not-a-top whine before she could stop it, and Lena looked even more pleased with herself. Kara took Lena's move as encouragement and unlocked her arms and settled down on top of the woman.

A million thoughts were racing through her head. How Lena felt under Kara's full weight, her chest against Kara's while they were barely clothed, what were they doing, they're friends, is this a thing friends do? Is this as friends? Is it more? What is going on in the first place?

The most prominent thought was if she moved _just_ to the side, her thigh would be pressed up against–

"I'm going to ask you again. Are you turned on right now?" Lena's voice pulled Kara out of her thoughts.

Kara hesitated before she nodded.

"So kiss me."

Kara did just that. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lena's, hard. There was a moment of numbness while her brain and her body tried to figure out exactly what she was doing but then all the feeling came back. She had imagined Lena's lips to be soft, but no amount of getting herself off to this exact scenario could prepare her for the feel of Lena Luthor's tongue in her mouth. She grazed her own tongue against Lena's bottom lip before bitting it slightly, ripping a whimper out of the other woman. The sound only made the situation between Kara's legs even worse, and there was nothing more she wanted to do than trace her lips down Lena's whole body. There was urgency, a rush to the kiss that Kara had never known before.

Her hips pushed down into Lena's causing her to let out a guttural groan. The heat pooling between Kara's hip bones only doubled. Kara reached up and tangled her hands in Lena's hair, pulling just enough to get a reaction out of her.

The vibrations of Lena's mouth making those noises were almost too much to handle. Kara pulled only for a second to breathe. Lena looked debauched. Her hair was pulled out of her ponytail in many places, but for the most part, it was still up, leaving the whole thing looking rather untidy. Her lipstick was spread around her mouth and Kara knew there were surely patches of it on her own face.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and her breathing was ragged.

"Fuck," Kara whispered. Fuck was right. That was a slip. A very hard slip. She pulled herself off Lena, who sat up properly too.

Lena chuckled deep in her throat.

"Who knew Kara Sunshine Danvers could be so rough," Lena teased.

"If you think that's rough, just wait." Kara was trying to be as confident as Lena seemed, but her whole body was shaking with intensity from the aftermath of their kiss.

"Hm. We've missed quite a bit of the film. We should get back to that."

Lena turned her back on Kara again and faced the TV.

"Lena, what–"

"Shush Kara. Be quiet." Lena whispered.

Kara was left incredibly confused. What on _Earth_ had just happened? She sighed deeply and flopped back down into her original position. Lena crawled back to Kara and lay down on her lap, resting her head on Kara's chest. She knew Lena was teasing her again. There was no way Lena ignoring what had just happened was anything more than a ploy to annoy Kara.

Kara was most certainly annoyed. She didn't push it, because she didn't even know what _it_ was. Well, that was interesting.

 _Very_ fucking interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this into the void* VALIDATE ME.  
> comments are very much welcomed.

It's fair to say that Kara had an interesting next couple of days.

  
Kara and Lena spent the rest of that night in silence. No more advancements were made, and nothing was spoken about it between the two. Kara was puzzled, to say the least. If she wasn't so blinded by the searing heat between her legs for the rest of the night, she might have plucked up the courage to ask her friend what the hell had happened. She didn't however.

  
At some stage during their second film, Lena fell asleep lying on Kara's chest and she didn't have the heart to move her. Kara didn't want to miss the rest of the film. She let Lena sleep on before Kara moved them both to bed. Mainly, it was only an excuse to keep feeling Lena's body on top of her's for as long as she could before bed.

  
When the film was over, Kara lifted Lena up off her body and into her arms and brought her to bed. She tucked her into the other side and hopped in on her own. She lay for quite a while staring at Lena's peaceful face while she slept, wondering what it would be like to go to sleep beside her every night.

  
There was something about Lena when she slept that Kara wanted to capture for the rest of her life. Lena always seemed stressed about something or other. Just the perks of running two billion dollar companies and fighting off a family legacy she didn't want by her early twenties. There were few times, Kara guessed, that Lena could fully let go off all her worries and just live.  
Kara felt grateful that she had the chance to see Lena like that. Special, as well. Lena allowed Kara the chance to see her like this, asleep, at her most vulnerable time. Lena confided in Kara before that she's never felt comfortable around someone so much to sleep around them. Kara felt privileged.

  
Her mind was completely jumbled. There was nothing more she needed than a long, long night's sleep but the thoughts racing around her head and the feelings continuing to spread around her body wouldn't calm down. The more Kara tried to decipher what had happened between them, the more she thought about it. And the more she thought about it, the less rest her body seemed to need. The need for release was settling in and Kara debated going to the bathroom just to lie down on the cold tiles to cool herself off. That, or _get_ herself off. After five minutes of weighing up the pros and cons, she decided against it. It wouldn't be fair to Lena. Not when she was only the other side of the wall.

  
Not that Kara didn't want it.

* * *

  
The morning after went the same way as any other. Kara got up bright and early to fly off and scan the city for any trouble before coming back and making breakfast. The smell of rather burnt sausages and bacon woke Lena up around 10. Rubbing her eyes, she walked out of Kara's bedroom and sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

  
"I don't remember getting into your bed last night," she grumbled sleepily, as she poured herself a cup of black coffee from the pot on the counter.

  
"Yeah dummy, because you fell asleep before you got the chance," Kara said as she giggled. Now, Kara remembered Lena getting into her bed. Not in reality of course, but from all the times she imagined bringing the other woman into her bedroom after exactly what had happened in the couch the night before.

  
That didn't happen in real life though and Kara wasn't going to say she wasn't disappointed. They ate breakfast together while mocking each other in between mouthfuls. Neither of them breathed a word about what happened between them. Kara was starting to doubt if anything had happened at all. She couldn't comprehend why Lena had just brushed it off so soon. Why she didn't want the scene on the couch to progress when she seemed so into it. Why she didn't bring it up this morning after facing Kara in her own kitchen.

  
Nothing reasonable would come to Kara, other than the brutal thought that what had happened between them was a mistake. The idea that she was never going to do anything like that again with Lena made her heart ache, in a way that was more than friendly.

  
Soon after breakfast, Lena hugged Kara goodbye before she headed off to L-Corp for the day. Kara relished in her time holding the other woman. The fresh smell of Lena's perfume assaulted Kara's nose and made her feel light headed. Or maybe that was the way Lena's arms were wrapped around her. She didn't know.

* * *

  
The night after their... Situation, Kara succumbed to her needs and spent the evening trying to recreate the feeling of the other woman's fingers trailing down her body. They hadn't got much further than grinding the night before, but Lena's touch was intoxicating and the little touches of her hands on Kara's back and neck were almost enough to drive her over the edge.

  
Kara teased herself for a long time, the same way Lena had done the night before. She left her clothes on and climbed on top of her bed and lay back on the pile of pillows. She pulled out her phone and got up a picture of Lena.

  
It was a paparazzi shot from some gala a month or so ago. Lena was wearing a strapless black dress with a plunging neckline that only showed off her curves more. Her hair was done up at the back and her makeup made her look like some form of goth crossed with a sexy vampire. Her eyes were dark and her lipstick was a deep red color. Kara imagined what she would look like with that color smeared across her own lips. Down her neck. On her chest.

  
Kara held the phone in one hand and traced over her clothes softly with the other. She started innocently, just gently over her stomach and the tops of her thighs. It was for effect. Exactly how Lena had touched her the night before that had her riled up so much. She could feel herself getting restless and she knew she needed more. Kara moved her hand slowly towards the inside of her thigh and traced gently.

  
Kara hated being teased, but it was the one thing that worked her up the most. There was something about another woman denying her what she needed that ruined her. It was Lena's teasing that turned her on the most. The way she got that cocky lilt in her voice when she _knew_ what she was doing to her. The way she refused to do anything until Kara did.

  
Kara would put any amount of money on it that Lena was a hardcore power bottom. Thinking about Lena submitting to her ripped the last ounce of restraint from Kara's body. She put her phone down on the sheets beside her and pulled off her trousers roughly. They got caught around her ankles and Kara's wasn't willing to waste the time trying to get them off in one piece. She tugged at them harder than she intended to and a loud ripping sound filled her apartment. Groaning at the loss of yet another pair going to waste, Kara threw the ruined trousers on the floor beside her bed.  
In an equally quick fashion, but less rough, Kara pulled off her underwear and socks and added them to the pile of clothes on the floor. She picked up her phone again and stared at the picture in front of her. Kara promised herself each and every time she did this that it would be the last. It wasn't fair on Lena. But then the thoughts come back no less than a week later and what Lena doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

  
Kara brought her hand down between her legs and sighed loudly. She hadn't even started touching herself properly and she was already soaked. The power the other woman had over Kara surprised her. Kara was the _girl of steel_. She was the one with the power.

 

Not fucking Lena Luthor.

  
Kara touched her clit roughly as she looked at the picture of Lena, thinking about how the other woman would look with marks from Kara littered down her neck. That would shut her up. Lena wouldn't be in a position to tease Kara when she had her head thrown back with Kara's hands between her legs.

  
Kara would show her just how much power she had over her.

 

Her hands work hard circles around her clit as she imagined bending Lena over her desk in her own office. How confident would she sound when Supergirl was bringing her to her knees?

  
Kara came with Lena's name on her lips, as she had many other nights. With a loud sigh, Kara rolled over onto her stomach and tried to sleep. Her dreams that night were plagued with her best friend.


End file.
